Both digital camcorders and digital still cameras having a video mode produce a single digital video stream that may be readily edited and, if desired, stored on an optical medium such as a DVD. Some devices are also capable of operating in picture-in-picture (PIP) mode, in which an inset second view is embedded within a larger background view. In some devices, it is even possible to record video in this PIP mode. Thus, two different views of the scene are recorded simultaneously in a single video stream.
In some applications, however, it is advantageous to generate two or more different views as separate, independent video streams. Typically, this is accomplished through the use of multiple cameras. Using multiple cameras can be both expensive and cumbersome.
It is thus apparent that there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for producing and storing multiple video streams.